


My Mother

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, William as a child, victorian christmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: La primera poesía que el pequeño William escribió para su madre. Presagios de un futuro oscuro.—Feliz Navidad, mi pequeño príncipe poeta.





	My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> El poema es real, de la misma época más o menos en que transcurre el fic, y no lo escribió Spike de niño (ni yo), sino Ann Taylor (1783 – 1866).

El fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea del salón, con su recargada decoración victoriana aun más densa por los adornos navideños: el abeto con colgantes de cristal, guirnaldas y un ángel en lo más alto, las velas rojas, las coronas verdes, lacitos, puntillas, más guirnaldas, y un pequeño calcetín rojo y blanco colgado sobre el hogar. Fuera hacía frío, la nieve llevaba horas cayendo suavemente y poca gente se aventuraba por las calles de Londres, ni siquiera en los barrios más pobres. La noche de Navidad estaba siendo tranquila como todos los años.

Si alguien hubiera limpiado de hielo uno de los cristales medio empañados de las ventanas del salón de la casa y hubiera mirado dentro habría visto de pie en medio de la estancia a un niñito de unos diez u once años vestido con sus ropas de fiesta. Un trajecito de terciopelo verde con pantalones hasta las rodillas, gruesos calcetines blancos y zapatitos negros, una camisa blanca cuyo cuello asomaba por encima del traje, rematado por primorosas puntillas. El pelo castaño casi rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, formando bucles que relucían a la luz del fuego y las velas. Unos mofletes rellenos en un cuerpecito más bien flaco y pequeño para su edad. Y unos ojos azules como un cielo despejado de verano, que estaban fijos en un papel que sujetaba en su mano. El niño estaba leyendo en voz alta el contenido del papel, nervioso, a juzgar por la manera en que cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro sin darse cuenta, y por sus mejillas arreboladas. Aunque también podría ser por el calor.

Los dos adultos de la sala escuchaban. La mujer con toda su atención y con un gesto de adoración en su cara, las manos entrelazadas contra su pecho. El hombre con educación pero sin demasiado interés, volviendo su atención de vez en cuando a un periódico que tenía en su regazo, y bebiendo algunos tragos de una copa de coñac que descansaba en una mesita al lado de su sillón.

Ese teórico mirón de la ventana no hubiera podido oír lo que el niño estaba leyendo. Se trataba de un poema titulado "My Mother".  
  


   Who fed me from her gentle breast,    |     ¿Quién me alimentó de su pecho suave,         
---|---  
   And hush’d me in her arms to rest,    |     Y me acunó en sus brazos para descansar,           
   And on my cheek sweet kisses prest?    |     Y estampó dulces besos en mi mejilla?              
   My Mother.          |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   When sleep forsook my open eye,    |     Cuando el sueño huyó de mis ojos abiertos,           
   Who was it sung sweet hushaby,    |     ¿Quién cantó dulces nanas,                    
   And rock’d me that I should not cry?    |     Y me meció para que no llorara?                 
   My Mother.          |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   Who sat and watched my infant head,    |     ¿Quién se sentó y vigiló mi cabeza infantil,         
   When sleeping in my cradle bed,    |     Cuando dormía en mi cuna,                    
   And tears of sweet affection shed?    |     Y derramó lágrimas de dulce cariño?              
   My Mother.          |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   When pain and sickness made me cry,    |     Cuando el dolor y la enfermedad me hicieron llorar,     
   Who gazed upon my heavy eye,       |     ¿Quién observó mis ojos hinchados,               
   And wept for fear that I should die?    |     Y lloró por miedo a que me muriese?              
   My Mother.          |     Mi Madre.                              
  
      
El intruso tampoco podría haber sabido que el poema lo había escrito el niño, a lo largo de los últimos meses, componiendo poco a poco los versos, cambiándolos mil veces, volviéndolos a cambiar. Porque el poema tenía que ser perfecto, tenía que estar a la altura de su querida madre y de una fiesta tan especial como la Navidad.  
  


   Who taught my infant lips to pray,    |      ¿Quién enseñó a mis labios infantiles a rezar,        
---|---  
   And love God’s holy book and day.    |     Y a amar el libro y el día santo de Dios?           
   And walk in Wisdom’s pleasant way?    |     ¿Y a caminar por el camino placentero de la Sabiduría?   
   My Mother.                   |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   And can I ever cease to be          |     ¿Y podría yo alguna vez dejar de ser              
   Affectionate and kind to thee,       |     Cariñoso y amable contigo,                    
   Who was so very kind to me?        |     Que fuiste tan buena conmigo?                  
   My Mother                   |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   Ah, no! the thought I cannot bear;    |     ¡Ah, no! No soporto ese pensamiento;              
   And if God please my life to spare,    |     Y si Dios tuviera a bien conservarme la vida,        
   I hope I shall reward thy care,       |     Espero saber recompensar tus cuidados,              
   My Mother.                   |     Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   Who ran to help me when I fell,       |     ¿Quién corrió a ayudarme cuando me caí,            
   And would some pretty story tell,    |     Y me contó alguna historia agradable,              
   Or kiss the place to make it well?    |     O me besó en el sitio lastimado para sanarme?        
   My Mother.                   |     Mi Madre.                              
  
  
A estas alturas el hombre del sillón ya había dejado de prestar atención al niño por completo, enfrascado en el periódico y en las noticias del día. La mujer en cambio seguía escuchando con arrobo, sentada en el borde del sillón como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento y estrujar al niño en sus brazos.   
  


   When thou art feeble, old, and gray,    |     Cuando estés débil, anciana, y gris,         
---|---  
   My healthy arm shall be thy stay,    |    Mi brazo saludable será tu apoyo,                 
   And I will soothe thy pains away.    |    Y yo aliviaré tus dolores.                    
   My Mother.                 |    Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   And when I see thee hang thy head,    |    Y cuando vea tu cabeza desplomarse,              
   ‘Twill be my turn to watch thy bed.  |    Será mi turno para velar tu lecho.               
   And tears of sweet affection shed,    |    Y derramar lágrimas de dulce cariño,              
   My Mother.                 |    Mi Madre.                              
                         |                                          
   For God, who lives above the skies,  |    Porque Dios, que está en los cielos,              
   Would look with vengeance in His eyes, |    Me miraría con venganza en Sus ojos,              
   If I should ever dare despise       |    Si alguna vez yo osara despreciar                 
   My Mother.                 |    A mi Madre.                             
  
      
Terminado el poema, el niño levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incertidumbre, para mirar la reacción de la mujer, esperando las palabras de aprobación o de condena de su madre ante el regalo de Navidad que acababa de recibir. Pues para cualquier observador ya habría quedado claro que la mujer era su madre, no podría ser de otra manera por la emoción con que lo había escuchado. Y su reacción era totalmente de aprobación. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hijo despacio, profundamente emocionada. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos y le besó en la frente con ternura, mientras sus ojos brillaban, sin decir nada.

—¿Entonces te ha gustado, madre?

—Oh, mi William querido, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, de verdad.

El niño sonrió tímidamente intentando contener la alegría que sentía. El padre (pues debía ser el padre, por supuesto) los miraba sin decir nada, dando vueltas lentamente al licor en su copa.

—Ahora debes irte a la cama, hoy se te ha hecho muy tarde.

—Sí, madre.

La niñera ya se estaba acercando para tomar al niño de la mano y llevárselo escaleras arribas. Antes de salir el niño se volvió un momento hacia su padre, abriendo otra vez mucho los ojos. La cara del hombre no mostraba ni aprobación ni rechazo, y habló con voz severa:

—Buenas noches, William. Que descanses bien.

—Buenas noches, padre.

El niño no se atrevió a decir nada más, bajó la vista y abandonó el salón de la mano de su nana, pero en cuanto dejó de sentir la mirada de su padre sobre él la ilusión volvió a su cara.

La madre se quedó de pie mirando el camino por donde se había ido su hijo, con una sonrisa emocionada. Se volvió al oír hablar a su marido.

—Querida Anne, no deberías darle ánimos con esa tontería de la poesía. Este niño cada vez tiene más pájaros en la cabeza. Además no hay quien lo separe de tus faldas. Me pregunto si seremos capaces de hacer de él un hombre de provecho.

El hombre suspiró y se levantó del sillón, con la copa en la mano. Se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó el codo en la repisa.

—¿Y de dónde habrá sacado esas ideas morbosas de consolarte "cuando seas débil, vieja y gris"? ¿Y cuando "tu cabeza cuelgue"? ¿Tú crees que es normal a su edad que ya se esté viendo llorar en tu lecho de muerte? Por no hablar de la última estrofa, que Dios lo va a fulminar con su mirada llena de venganza si alguna vez osa despreciarte. Te digo que este niño no es muy normal.

La madre no decía nada, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto triste. Así que él había estado escuchando la poesía después de todo.

—Vamos, Albert, es sólo un niño, y tiene la imaginación propia de su edad. A mí su afición por la poesía me parece algo hermoso. Prefiero que se dedique a eso en vez de andar con los otros niños haciendo diabluras.

—Esa actitud tuya hará que nuestro hijo sea un pusilánime y un afeminado.

"No, hará que nuestro hijo sea un buen hombre", pensó ella, pero no era apropiado que contradijera a su marido, así que se guardó su opinión.

—Sí, querido —dijo, y no hablaron más.

El hombre volvió a su sillón y a su periódico, y ella cogió el bastidor y retomó su bordado.

Arriba, en su habitación, el pequeño William dobló con cuidado el papel que contenía el regalo a su madre y lo guardó dentro de su libro de gramática. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba durmiendo, su madre entró un momento a su habitación sin hacer ruido, le arropó, le acarició los cabellos y se despidió con un beso y un susurro.

—Feliz Navidad, mi pequeño príncipe poeta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en enero de 2012 para el IV Certamen de Fanfiction de Navidad del foro [William The Bloody](http://wtb.buffy-cazavampiros.com/).  
> 


End file.
